1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable supply rack for spool-dispensed materials useable in a variety of applications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable wire supply rack for hanging on ladder or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Known wire supply racks include a combined wire spool holding and dispensing apparatus in which a frame for holding the spools of wire are permanently connected with a ladder or other similar structure. In order to permanently have the spools of wire mounted to the ladder, the spools or frames for the spools are fixed to the side rails of the ladder by bolts or the like. The arrangement precludes the easy transportation of the spools and/or frames for the spools of wire to another work station or ladder as may be needed. In addition, the known arrangements are complicated in structure, difficult to use, and are not universally applicable to other industries in which a material is dispensed from a spool.
A problem exists, therefore, in that the known wire supply racks are not easily portable or usable in a variety of applications.
Accordingly, while the conventional wire supply racks and mounting arrangements therefore were suitable for their intended purpose, the need for simplification in mounting and a more universal design necessitated the development of a portable wire supply rack as defined by the present invention.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide wire supply rack which overcomes the problems of the art identified above.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a wire supply rack which is easily portable between work locations.
Still further, it is an object of the invention to provide a wire supply rack which need not be fixed to the work station at which it is being used.
Even further, it is an object of the invention to provide a wire supply rack which is stabilized simply by hanging it at a desired work station.
Additionally, it is an object of the invention to provide a wire supply rack which permits easy interchanging of wire spools thereon.
In achieving the objects of the present invention, there is provided a supply rack for spool-dispensed materials including a primary support wall having a front face, a rear face, an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposing vertical side edges. A pair of side walls extend from the primary support wall, each side wall further terminating in an outer vertical edge and having a plurality of apertures formed through the side wall adjacent the outer vertical edge, whereby apertures in one side wall are aligned with corresponding apertures in a remaining side wall. At least one support rod having opposite ends is provided. Each of the opposite ends of the support rod is insertable through corresponding aligned apertures in the pair of side walls, the at least one support rod including holes formed therethrough adjacent opposite ends thereof. A hanger portion of either an arcuate or an angular shape is coextensively formed with the upper edge of the primary support wall, such that the hanger portion solely supports a weight of the supply rack. Alternatively, a single intermediate wall may be used in place of the opposing side walls, the at least one support rod being inserted though just one aperture of the intermediate wall.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.